monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Salamander
One of the Four Spirits, Salamander represents the element of fire. Prideful and wild, she mentored Granberia and Luka, and was also Granberia’s adoptive mother. After joining Luka on his journey, she teaches him how to use Serene Mind, the power of fire, as well as the skill Vaporizing Rebellion Sword. Her location is well known amongst monsters and some humans, however many fail to reach her, or at least prove their worth to her. Salamander gets annoyed with Sylph’s personality, and at one point “Mandy” sets Sylph's hair on fire. Salamander appears to have an ongoing rivalry with Undine, having been insulted by Undine calling the power of flame “simple and shallow”. She is the fourth, and final, spirit to be recruited by Luka. Luka meets her while scaling Gold Volcano, and acknowledges Luka’s ability for having already won the allegiance Sylph, Gnome, and Undine. She then challenges him to prove his worth to her. Before Luka engages, Alice steps in and warns him that Salamander was Granberia’s teacher. However, Salamander exclaims that her student had long surpassed her, and in order to be able to defeat Granberia, Luka has to defeat Salamander. Their battle turns more into a training session with the power of Serene Mind. With Luka perfecting the technique, Salamander entrusts the power of flame to Luka. Monsterpedia Entry “The spirit of flame has a very prideful and wild disposition. Living quietly in the Gold Region volcano, she doesn’t interact much with the outside world. However she’s famous in the monster world, and many come to her hoping to be made into her apprentice. Salamander seems to mostly decline, though. Anyone who dares challenge her is relentlessly attacked without a shred of mercy. If the challenger is a man, she also enjoys humiliating them afterwards. Able to control her body heat at will, she creates relaxing warmth forcing the man to ejaculate whether he wants to or not. Not fond of killing, she usually leaves the men on the brink of death outside of the volcano after she finishes humiliating them. She seems willing to promise her undying loyalty to someone worthy. But getting the prideful Salamander to acknowledge you is no easy task.” Attacks Anti Fire Fist: Normal attack that damages three times. Fire Spirit’s Foot: Normal attack that triggers paralysis and bind status. Fire Spirit’s Embrace: Binding attack that damages two times. Flame Steiner: Binding attack that damages two times. Battle Overview Unlike the other Spirits, Salamander has two restraints and a paralysis attack. She often makes short comments and judges Luka’s ability, simply doing nothing. Use Gnome, then Earth Rumbling Decapitation twice, then hit her a few times. After chipping away her health a bit, Salamander tells Luka to use Serene Mind. Doing so, he becomes one with the flow and dodges one of Salamander’s strikes. She then tells him to use Blade of Still Water, and he does so. She further describes the pros and cons of the technique, and their battle continues until Serene Mind fades. With that, he passes her test. Do not attempt to whittle her HP down all the way, otherwise she will put Luka in an unbreakable bind when her health reaches the halfway mark effectively resulting a KO. If he fails to put up a fight, Salamander gives him a handjob while rubbing his penis along her breast. Rather than leaving him to die, she keeps him as a semen slave. Evaluation “It seems like disappointing me is a hobby of yours. If you're instead simply testing my patience... It's quickly wearing thin. Salamander is a powerful monster, proud of her binding attacks. First of all, Gnome is required to protect yourself from her powerful holds. She has a lot of HP, but a path will open before it's all depleted. So focus on attacking over recovery, and try to bring her HP down quickly. Now go, oh brave Luka. Quench that flame spirit's flames.“ Elemental Techniques Blade of Flame :“You have to bring your fighting spirit to its utmost limit, and let your spirit explode in a burning blaze of fire. Let that burning spirit of yours take hold in your sword. If you wield that sword of yours with your burning hot spirit... As you are now, the power of your attacks will increase. A little. There's also a drawback to using the power of fire. Since your fighting spirit is at its maximum, you obviously wouldn't be able to meditate. In other words... Once you summon me, there's no recovering your health. In other words... You can't manage my power yet. Honestly, you shouldn't use it in a battle yet. ...Well, there you have it. The day when you see my true value is yet to come.”'' - Salamander'' :“Salamander, lend me your power...!” - Luka At level 1, Salamander’s power uses 2 SP to boost both normal and skill damage, however it is not by a large amount. Additionally, the flame prevents the use of Meditation; in other words, he cannot heal. Useless like the Water Wall, Luka falls back on his traditional techniques. Unlike the other Four Spirits, Salamander’s power only lasts for four turns as opposed to eight. Activating this skill will terminate all other active spirits. Hellfire Blade :“With my power, your fighting spirit is at its maximum. Your SP is maxed out, isn't it...? Your burning spirit took hold in your sword itself. With that extra power, you should be able to tear apart any enemy with your sword skills. But... Right now you're way too fired up. You won't be able to meditate. ...And one more thing. When the power of fire fades, your SP will drop to zero. It's a berserker attack meant to destroy the enemy in front of you. Go all out with everything you have, because there won't be a second chance...” - Salamander :“Infuse my sword with the flames of hell itself!” - Luka As Luka battles a Wyvern in a difficult setting, Salamander teaches him how to properly use the flame further. At level 2, the fire damage is greatly increased and completely replenishes Luka’s SP, however once the power runs out, his SP will drop to zero; Luka must defeat the enemy before the flame diminishes. Can be used in place of the Sylph + Gnome + Earth Rumbling Decapitation/Meditation combo, however it is very risky and suicidal, leaving Luka very vulnerable to damage and status ailments. Purgatory Flame :“You've become able to keep your presence of mind as you control your flames. As you are now, you should be able to wield my power the same way you do Sylph and Gnome's. You're not simply borrowing my power like you were before. Right now, you've completely made it your own. In other words, my power is your power! Now is the time to wield your scorching hot sword for what you believe in!” - Salamander :“My sword glows with a radiant light. Almost as if humming with power, I can feel the incredible increase in power running up my swordarm. But... I feel somewhat calmer than before. My heart isn't boiling in fighting spirit like it used to be. Even with my sword radiating power, I can still manage to meditate. Not only that, but my SP won't go to zero in exhaustion once the effect ends. Finally, I should be able to summon Salamander at the same time as the other spirits...” - Luka :“Salamander, purify everything with the flames of purgatory!” - Luka Being outnumbered and overwhelmed by Erubetie and her clones, Salamander asks why he chose to fight the Slime Queen. He responds it was to cleanse her from hatred, and his determination boosts the power of Salamander to the extreme. Both penalties are removed, however the SP cost shoots up to 4. This allows for unlimited SP as long as the player leaves 4 ready to reactivate the spirit when it fades. Gallery Summon_Salamander.png|Salamander when summoning her. Cutin_fire.png Mandy.png Deeny_Silph_Gnomey_Mandy.png|Salamander setting Sylph’s hair on fire. Sizzle_Sizzle.png|Sizzle Sizzle. Gigamander.png|Gigamander. Category:Artist: frfr Category:Battles With Interferences Category:Bosses Category:Characters: Chapter 2 Category:Characters: Chapter 3 Category:Four Spirits Category:Gold Volcano Category:Monsterpedia: Chapter 2 Category:Monsters